Ice
by Zinnia99
Summary: One shot. Danny asks Clockwork about his ice core, and why Vlad doesn't have one.


**Author's Note:** Here's another oneshot for you guys. Smiley, do your job.

**:) :** Zinnia99 would like to thank those of you are reading the story. She appreciates reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters.

* * *

Danny was sitting on his bed while looking at his space posters on his wall in his room in boredom when he started to think about Clockwork.

'Maybe I should visit him, and keep him some company. It probably gets boring and lonely in the big tower of his.' Danny thought to himself as he stretched his arms out.

While thinking about his possible visit to Clockwork, it occurred to him that there was an important question that had been sitting in the back of his mind.

'Maybe he has an answer for me' Danny thought to himself as he got up.

Danny walked out of his messy room, and into the cluttered lab which held the ghost zone. He turned into Amity's famous ghost hero, Danny Phantom, and flew into the portal. He then made his way to Clockwork's tower.

"Hey, Clockwork, I decided to come visit you." Danny yelled as he entered the huge tower.

Danny crept along the staircase, looking in every nook and cranny for his friend Clockwork. He was half distracted by the troubling question in his head and didn't even notice Clockwork until he was right on top of him.

"I'm right here," Clockwork said as he teleported right behind Danny, which caused him to jump.

"Whoa, you scared me," Danny said in between gasps, "I have a question for you."

"I know. I have been waiting for you to come ask me your question," Clockwork said emotionless, as usual.

"Of course you know. You _are_ the Master of Time." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Danny, I think you should read the note I left you in my library. The Observers have a meeting with me, and I want to get it over with me." Clockwork said to Danny as he turned to face him.

"Okay" Danny said wanting to be out of sight before the Observers would start talking to him.

Danny started to walk up the stairs in the tower and found the library. On the table laid the note Clockwork had been talking about.

"Geez, he even writes fancy." Danny said as he read the note Clockwork had left him.

The note read:

_There are many reasons for why you have an ice core, but I think the best reason is that it is based on your personality as a human, since you are a Halfa. Ice has many meanings to it. Ice heals one, such as how you rescue people so they don't get hurt. Ice can become water, and then freeze into ice again, in the same way you can turn ghost or human at will. Ice soothes wounds in the same way you are a peacemaker, especially with your friends, Sam and Tucker. You are the one who stops them from going too far in their arguments. (I find them quite amusing.) Ice is very versatile, in the same way you are very strategic in your battles._

_Now for your other question I am not positive about my answer. Why doesn't Vlad have an ice core like you? I'll put it simply, Vlad cares for no one else and has a hot temper. He has little humanity left in him, so he remains less developed in ghost powers, unlike you. He thinks he is the strongest being and doesn't train as much as you do. You always have an open mind and heart about your powers, which lead you to learn more about your powers. I am sorry if I did not answer your question the best I could. For someone so young, you have the wisest questions. - Clockwork_

Danny walked down the stairs and checked to see if the Observers had left.

"They're gone Danny; you seem pleased with your answers," Clockwork said with a smile.

"I am. Your answers make a lot of sense to me. Thank you," Danny said as he was walking out of the tower.

"Danny come by more often, for someone with an ice core, you have a warm heart." Clockwork said with a smile on his face.

"Nice one. I will see you later. Bye," Danny said as he began to fly into the ghost zone.

You could hear laughing in the ghost zone as the ghost boy flew home. Danny returned to the lab shortly, and went up to his room. Danny sat on his bed, and looked at his space posters again.

'That gives me an idea.' Danny thought to himself as he was looking at the rocket ship on the poster.

Danny looked at the poster as he shot out some ice. Five short minutes later, a model of a rocket made out of ice sat on Danny's dresser.

'Now, all I have to do is tell Sam that this isn't hurting anyone. I mean I'm practicing my powers in a way.' Danny thought to himself with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad I have ice powers, and now I have a better understanding of them as well. I mean, I can make anything I want out of ice. What can the fruit loop do besides being a fruit loop?" Danny said to himself as he looked at his ice masterpiece.

"Besides, nothing is cooler than ice," Danny said as he started to add his initials on his ice rocket with a chuckle.

* * *

**:) :** Zinnia99 would like to thank you for reading her story. She would like it if you guys would review and tell her how she did on the story. So one more time please review. If you have any questions leave it in a review or PM her and she would be glad to answer your questions.

**:) : Random Question of the Day :** What is your favorite animal? (Leave in a review or PM Zinnia99)


End file.
